Be Careful What You Wish For
by riley017
Summary: Sometimes in life you have your regrets but its a matter of choice of you choose to live your life or do something with it. A/N. Its my first time writing so please bear with me. Very AU. All errors are mine.


A/N: Characters are not mine. Also in this story Kurt and Finn are not brothers. Very much AU.

_

February 1, 6:00 am

I woke up because I thought I smell coffee on the bedside table. I stretched and went to the bathroom to do my morning routine. After finishing my ritual I went downstairs.

As I was walking down I saw Quinn wearing her favorite apron (white with a lamb for design) over a tank top and short shorts. I remembered I gave her that apron as a gift for our first day at our new apartment because she promised that she would cook for me every day.

She saw me and smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful".

I went over to her and said "Good morning, let me guess what's for breakfast?" with a tired tone.

She frowned and said sadly "C'mon Honey. I Promise when I have the free time from the office, I'll enroll to some culinary school. Okay?"

I gave her a fake smile and nodded then I went to sit down at the dining table. Of course she pulled out a chair for me and served the food she cooked.

For the past 3 years this was my life.

It's not that I don't appreciate her or what but it's been the same thing every day, always hotdogs and eggs. She says it's the only thing she knows how to cook that she doesn't burn but even then she can somehow burn them resorting to buying food outside.

After eating I went to take a shower. Every morning I always take time when showering because I think too much. This is where I can have my peace of mind while thinking about my life.

This is where I think if I made the right decision of choosing Quinn.

6 years ago, before I entered a relationship with Quinn I also had another suitor, Finn. He was one of the most famous football players. Quinn was just a secretary at a law firm.

Both Finn and Quinn pursued me at the same time. Finn always brought me flowers whenever he visits me at NYADA, and if he asks me out on a date he always picks me up at my old apartment with his car going to different famous restaurants.

Quinn on the other hand was like a high school teenager giving me love letters everyday and when we go out on a date it's either a park or any garden she could find, having a picnic or just roam around eating from the food stand.

I don't know why my friends prefer Quinn over Finn. Whenever he brought food for me and my friends they simple give him a short smile but when it's Quinn they are so accommodating. They say Finn has and attitude but I just don't see it.

flashback

"I'm telling you Finn is a conceited jerk" Kurt says.

"How come?"

"Just believe me, okay?"

"Why? He is gentleman."

"Of course he is a gentleman to you he's trying to get into your pants after all." Kurt says sarcastically.

"What are trying to say then?" he's really starting to piss me off.

"Choose Quinn instead, alright?"

"Why?"

"Just because. You're Lucky I'm gay cause if I'm not I'd be happy to have Quinn to myself."

Eventually, maybe because of the pressure I chose Quinn over Finn. Though, I can say that I did have feelings for her. She was fun being around with, I was always happy whenever I'm with her. One time we went to Central Park and some guy stole my money and she did different kinds of entertainment around the park just have the same amount of money I lost.

The day when I chose Quinn (because Finn got fed up and made me choose between them) He got so angry that he went to a bar and started picking fights. Quinn went to see him and talked, after the talk I saw Quinn with a bruise on her face but Finn's was okay. The difference was Quinn had a smile on her face after the talk.

3 years went by and I graduated from NYADA and got a few roles off Broadway, Quinn asked me to move in with her. It was a simple apartment with 2 bedrooms a kitchen and a small living room. I know Quinn is not that well-off and she doesn't let me help in buying a house for the two of us.

She always says "Just save your money. I'll take care of our expenses."

I didn't say anything since I love the apartment she got us and because it's near the theatre where I work though it's a little far away from her office.

A few months later after living with Quinn I got the news that Finn got married. He got someone pregnant.

"The girl was already 4 months pregnant when they got married." Mercedes says.

"I can't believe it! That's why they did the wedding too soon." Kurt said.

"Girl got lucky she still got married." Mercedes says laughing and Kurt just outright laughed with her.

As the years went by both me and Quinn were very happy but I couldn't help but think what if I chose Finn. Would our house be big? Lots of cars? Would we have little Rachel's and Finn's running around?

Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Honey, are you done yet? You'll be late for work."

Of course I'm not gonna be late the theatre is near our apartment. I said to myself clearly getting frustrated with her.

I finished my shower and finally got dressed. I found her looking at her phone with a frown on her face.

"Why is your face like that?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing. Let's go?"

"Okay?"

We went outside and got on our car, it's a second hand red colored car. She couldn't find a blue car, which was my favorite color. When the time was right she was going to sell this car so that she can buy a brand new one. It's been 2 years when she said that.

She drove me to the theatre. She went out first and opened the door for me and smiled that could reach her eyes.

"Bye hon! I'll pick you up later?" She asked hopefully.

"Uhmm. Kurt and I already had plans with the guys at the theatre." But its just me, Kurt and Tina.

"Ohh, until what time is that?

"I dont know maybe all night? You should head home early, dont wait up for me."

I noticed the sadness in her eyes after what I said. Shes so clingy and needy. Its been weeks since I got to hang out with them.

"Oh okay. Take care, alright? I love you."

"Take care too, I love you too."

"Is that all? she said with a hopeful tone."

"What is?"

"Ah nevermind. Ill be on my way then."

I saw her forced a smile and I think I also saw tears there. Whats her deal? I didnt mind it anyway and went inside. As I got there I saw Kurt and my other castmates getting ready for rehearsal.

"Good morning guys!"

"Hey, looks like someone woke up on the right side of the bed" Tina my other friend here at the theatre.

"On the contrary, no I did not."

"Why?"

"Its the usual breakfast for the past 3 years again."

"Oh hush Rachel, why didnt you at least cook today?" Kurt intervenes

"What? Why?"

Special Occasion that got me thinking, is there a special occasion that I forgot?

"What special occasion?"

"Isnt there a special occasion?" Tina asked curiously

"Not that I know of" When I said that they both exchanged looks like they know something I dont.

"Well Tina maybe Rachels right that nothing is special today." He said

"Maybe you guys are just hungry, lets go out and eat."

"You didnt eat at home?" they asked

"I wanted a different breakfast; Im tired of Quinns cooking." I said chuckling.

They simply smiled and followed me to the diner near the theatre.

We were so busy with rehearsals as its almost near the date of opening night. As people were buzzing with excitement on our show we are required to showcase it perfectly. With so little time for break I didnt check my phone the whole day.

After the rehearsals, we went straight to the bar to relieve the pressure from the due date.

February 1, 7:10 pm

We were at the bar taking shots when someone hugged me from behind. It was Finn.

click*

"Finn! How are you?"

"Well its been 6 years of missing you"

"Jerk! Wheres your wife?"

"Shes at home taking care of the kid"

"Why are you here?"

"Were celebrating! We just won the super bowl!" He said proudly with a giant smile on his face.

"Wow good for you Finn! Congratulations!" I am happy for him for what he has achieved.

"Shouldnt I get a kiss? A Gift for the MVP?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Alright Finn but just one. Okay?" gesturing a finger in the air to show him I mean it. He agreed, and just when I thought he was kissing me on the cheek he held my face and kissed me on the lips.

click*

I pushed him away and he was just laughing at what he just did.

"Sorry Finn but if you dont back off Ill call security." Kurt said with a threatening tone as he was close with the owner of the bar.

"Chill dude. Im out of here; I got what I wanted anyway." He said raising his hands, winking at me before walking away from the scene.

"What has gotten into you Rachel?" Tina said exasperatedly

"What?" I said with a nonchalant tone

"What do you mean what? Finn just kissed you and you let him!" Kurt said and he looked mad

"Why are you blaming me? I didnt plan this!" I said defensively

"What would Quinn say if she knew about this?"

"How would she even know about this?"

"I dont understand you Rachel. Quinn has been doing everything in her power for you but you just treat her like shes nothing."

"Well if that was all she was doing it isnt enough." I said with finality. They didnt say anything after that so we went back to drinking.

February 1, 9:23 pm

While I was walking back from the restroom, I noticed that I was already tipsy with the drinks I was having. I got back to the booth, right after I sat down Kurts phone rang.

"Hey Britt!, Where are you?", "No, She didnt say anything.", "How do I even ask her about that?", "Alright, wait.? After that he looked at Tina then me.

"Rachel isnt there something youre not telling us?"

"Why? Whats wrong?"

"Arent you forgetting something?"

Im trying to remember if I have possibly forgotten something and nothing seems to cross my mind. He didnt say anything else and went back to talk on the phone.

"She said nothing, I dont even know", "Okay, take care of her", "We're heading out soon.", "Alright, Bye Britt." He put his phone back to his pocket and he was glaring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, lets go home."

"What? Its too early!" I was shocked because weve been waiting to go out sometime and now they want to go home?

"I have stuff to do and Tina is helping me, right Tina?"

"Ah yes, you should go home too Rachel."

"Can we finish this first?"

"Fine but after this lets go home okay?"

It was about half an hour before we finished our drinks and decided to go home.

February 1, 10:35 pm

Tina dropped me off at our apartment.

"Rachel"

"Yeah?"

"Dont neglect something what you already have because when that something gets lost you might not able to have it back."

Right after she said that she drove away. She didnt even give me the chance to answer back.

When I got inside our apartment, it was very dark. As I turned on the lights I saw our stuff scattered all over the floor.

What happened? Did we get robbed? Wheres Quinn? She should be here by now!

I checked our stuff and nothing seems to be missing. I went upstairs to our bedroom and there was no one there. I got back to the living room if Quinns shoes are at the door. Nothing. I went to the kitchen and go myself a bottle of water and sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes I heard a noise outside. I got up and looked through the window and I saw Quinns car.

I was shocked as I saw another woman with long hair coming out of the drivers side. Who is this bitch?

I saw her walked to the other side and opened the door. There she is, it looks like she cant stand up straight. Is she drunk? The nerve of this girl to go all dramatic on me when I told her about going out when was the one here going home drunk.

I waited for her and the slut of a woman to walk inside our apartment. She was having a difficult time opening the door. When she did open the door I was already waiting with my arms crossed and with a raised eyebrow.

"Harmony! Why are you together?! And why is she drunk?" I said with an angry tone

"Rachel, instead of yelling at me why dont you help me carry Quinn, she isnt light you know."

"Just drop her there." I said not caring

I thought she would be angry with me even yell at me but she simply looked at me with disbelief and sadness in her eyes.

"I dont understand you Rachel."

Its like Quinn heard it and made a sound like shes uncomfortable at her position.

"Hand this idiot to me. You can go now. And dont even think about coming back."

I told her and got Quinn and carried her supporting her with my shoulder and dropped her on the couch angrily. I faced Harmony again with one of my eyebrows raised looking mad at her but she wasnt even looking at me. She was looking at Quinn then to me.

"Of all the girls chasing her, she chose you Rachel. I hope you know that you are very lucky to have her." She said with a tired tone.

Yes, this idiot was famous with the ladies and I dont even know why. But she doesnt mind them; she says Im the only one she wants. If it isnt me shed rather be single for the rest of her life. But some girls wouldnt stop; some even became her friends like Harmony here.

"Me? Lucky? In what way am I lucky with her? If you want her then you can have her, Im done with her."

Harmony was shocked on what she was hearing and covered her mouth. I also saw her trying to stop her tears from falling.

She didnt answer me but when she took a glance at Quinn she was even more shocked. I looked at Quinn myself and saw her awake looking at me.

Her tears were free falling from her face and I dont know why I wasnt affected with it.

"Whats your problem?" I asked angrily not even caring if shes crying

"Harmony Id like to thank you for driving me home." She said sadly but still smiled.

'Its nothing Quinn. Ill be going now so you guys could talk."

And finally the bitch was gone. I faced Quinn still angry at her.

"Where have you been?!" I said yelling at her

"Nowhere."

"Quinn. I dont have time for your attitude!"

"Rachel, just stop please." Thats where I lost it.

"What do you mean stop?! Why were you drunk? Why are with Harmony?! Im guessing you were with her all night flirting with each other? Just because you knew I would be home late youd be doing this? The nerve of you!"

She didnt even answer me. She kept rubbing her temple like shes getting a headache from this. Now Im really pissed.

"Now you cant even answer me? Because its true? Im starting to regret choosing you. I wish I choo-"

I was getting very angry when suddenly answered.

"You wish you chose Finn? You regret choosing me over Finn whos rich, famous and of course a guy? A guy that can give you a child? You regret sticking with me for 3 years?! Is that it Rachel?!"

I saw the anger in her eyes and couldnt say a word. This was the only time I saw Quinn this angry. Ever.

"Dont you think I know that? I feel you regret it every day. I try to prove to you that you didnt make the wrong decision but whatever I do it always seems that it isnt enough for you!"

"It isnt enough! Its never enough! You already knew in the first place that I have my needs that you cant give me! Why did I even choose you in the first place?! This is all Kurts fault!"

She punched a wall and I was shocked. I saw her hand bleeding but she still continues punching it. After a while she calmed down and fell on her knees crying.

I couldnt move, I couldnt believe what happened. I havent seen her like this before. She was always smiling whenever she sees me. Whenever I did something wrong she never once got angry with me.

'If only I could Rachel. If only I could give you what you wanted, when you wake up in the morning youll be at this house you like. With Finn. With children running around the house. A mansion for a house with different kinds of expensive cars. A life where you chose Finn. If only I could."

"I really wish when I wake up tomorrow its not you I see."

I dont know why I said that. Maybe out of anger? Jealousy? Maybe because I was a little drunk too. All the emotions I seem to be having has been mixed up to this.

"I love you with all of my heart Rachel. Even more than words could describe. I would give you everything even if it meant nothing left for me."

She stood up and slowly walked out the door. I dont know why I didnt stop her. Before totally walking out she faced me and I saw her forced a smile and said something. That was when my heart broke into a million pieces.

"If you want to know where Ive been, I went to a party. My birthday party. Happy birthday to me! Best gift ever."

Then she slammed the door so hard my ears are ringing. I dont even know what to react. Should I cry? Get mad? Laugh?

When I finally got to my senses I took my phone from my bag and I saw so many missed calls. Its from Puck, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. Our friends from high school.

I also have a lot of messages.

Jew bro where are you? Whats this news about you not knowing its Quinns birthday today? (received 10:15 am)

Hey hot mama, maybe you forgot but its Quinns birthday today. We have a party later tonight. Ill send you the address. (received 11:21 am)

Rachie well pick you up at work later okay? Quinn has a surprise for you. (received 1:36 pm)

Btw, Santana and Britts going to pick you up (received 1:45 pm)

Rachie were outside the theatre (received 5:34 pm)

Where are you hobbit? Bs getting tired of waiting (received 6:02 pm)

Where are you Rachie? (received 6:15 pm)

Were going now. Just follow the address okay? Here *(received 6:48 pm)

All of the messages were when I was still at rehearsals. Why didnt I took the time to look at my phone?

Rachel! Answer the god damn phone Quinns crying here (received 7:20 pm)

I didnt think you had the nerve doing this to her. We saw the picture of you and Finn. Quinn saw it. She says thanks best birthday gift. (received 8:13 pm)

How could you Rachel? Just leave Q alone! (received 8:29 pm)

Forget us being your friends Rachel. (received 9:11 pm)

Quinn is drunk Rachel. Dont you even want to pick her up? (received 10:20 pm)

No one wants to drive Quinn home except Harmony since we wanted you to come so we can all see you. So dont be shocked when you see her there at your apartment. (received 10:30 pm)

Thats when I broke down in tears. What have I done? Why did I forget Quinns birthday?

I went upstairs to lie down. But before I did I saw something shining at the top of Quinns desk. A key. There was a note under it.

Hi Honey! Sorry it took me 2 years for this. Finally bought you that blue car! Here is your key. Come and get it at our new house. Oh yeah we have a new house! Please wear the dress on the bed for my party. I love you!

She looked at their bed and she saw a beautiful blue dress. It was the same dress she saw at the mall one time she and Quinn went. I was asking her to buy it but she said another time because she doesnt have enough money yet.

I picked it up and put it back on the closet and took one of Quinns jackets. She loves hoodies. I put it on me and lied on the bed. I kept crying because I regret everything I did.

_

PS. If it came out great please tell me if you guys want it to be more than a one shot.


End file.
